una vida diferente a la que todos conocemos
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Universo alterno. Yotsuba Tatsuya era su nombre, ¿pero que hay de su pasado?. A lo largo de la historia se ira desenvolviendo y descubriendo nuevas cualidades creia imposibles, y ¿Quizás el verdadero amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Despiertas en una habitación completamente desconocida para ti, intentando acostumbrarte a la segadora luz de la lámpara, una vez que te acoplaste buscas a tu alrededor que te sea de ayuda; cualquier mínimo detalle que fomente algún recuerdo que explique en la extraña situación en la que te encuentras. Nada, absolutamente nada, todo lo que encontraste es lo indispensable para sustentar a una persona en cautiverio. Te alteraste, rápidamente haces aun lado las sabanas que te cubrían y te apoyas sobre la base de la cama, impulsándote con esta para poder estar de pie, pero inevitablemente caes de regreso; frunces el ceño, aprietas la quijada y vuelves a intentarlo, sin embargo el resultado es el mismo. Pero espera, a la tercera consigues un pequeño avance, resististe más tiempo que las otras dos primeras veces; al cuarto intento, se abre la puerta dando paso a una bella mujer de cabellos negros, largos con un flequillo que cubría parte de sus cejas. Vestía un elegante y sedoso vestido color uva, escotado, que mostraban parte de su prominentes pechos.

—Tranquilo cariño—te volvió la aristócrata mujer a la cama y con una sonrisa suave y esos ojos serenos color violeta, te mira; dándote a entender que mantuvieras la calma—Soy Yotsuba Maya, ¿recuerdas cómo te llamas?

—N-No... —contestaste en un hilo de voz, apartando bruscamente la mirada de ella, viendo en otra dirección cualquiera— "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

—Lo que quieras—asintió ella, tomando asiento a un costado tuyo; actuando como si tuviera años de conocerte, tanto que te inquietaba

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo me conoces?, ¿Por qué me tratas con esa familiaridad?, ¡¿Por qué no logro recordar nada?!

—Una pregunta a la vez cariño, no te aceleres—pidió, acariciando tus cabellos con suma ternura, atrayendo tu atención lo suficiente para volver tus ojos sobre los suyos y apartar su mano de ti; pese al gesto mal educado que hiciste, sonrió, no teniendo rencor de tus actos instintivos—Contestare a esas tres preguntas asi que presta mucha atención porque no lo repetiré—suspiro, dándote la impresión de lo que estaría por decir no era fácil para ella.

Te incorporas en la base de la cama, acomodando tu espalda encima de la almohada, cruzas la piernas como un niño y te sumerges en cada uno de sus movimientos; agudizas el oído para capturar los datos que serán procesados y analizados dentro de tu cerebro, guardando seguido las imágenes recibidas desde el momento que despertaste.

—Supongo que tendré que responderte con la verdad—murmuro, cambiando su semblante a uno de tristeza—Comenzare por tu nombre—pauso unos segundos y continuo luego de otro largo suspiro—Yotsuba Tatsuya.

¿Yotsuba Tatsuya?, el simple hecho de que tuviera su mismo apellido lo hacía cuestionarse más sobre sus orígenes, levantando una de sus cejas en señal de incredulidad; acto seguido pediste que aguardara unos segundos para asimilarlo, luego de un cierto tiempo sugeriste que continuara.

—A los 10 años tuviste un accidente que te trajo a un estado de coma, para ser más exactos en el mes de junio, cuando partimos a Okinawa. Estabas tan emocionado por conocer el trabajo del abuelo que casi podría jurar no dormiste hasta que llegáramos—

—Detente ahí—interrumpió, despertándola de su fantasía—Hasta donde me has contado, me llamo Yotsuba Tatsuya, 14 años, viendo mi consistencia física, el cambio de voz, entro otros aspectos; fui víctima de un accidente desconocido por el momento y tú, ¿tú que eres de mí?, sino más recuerdo tenemos el mismo apellido—cuestionaste

—Buena recapitulación cariño, tu pérdida de memoria no te ha hecho un despistado—admiro Maya—Menos un idiota—agrego, frunciste el ceño, eso no te había agradado en lo absoluto—Pero viendo lo ansioso que estas por saber….la razón de la similitud en nuestros apellidos es porque en ese viaje tu familia y la mía hicieron un acuerdo en la cual quedamos comprometidos—mintió con tanta facilidad que ante tus ojos no fue detectado, desconocías la diferencia de la verdad y la mentira y como única información cercana tuviste que conformarte mas no por completo.

—Quiero una prueba de ello—exigiste dudoso, ella te entrego el documento falsificado, tan creíble y con todos los sellos correspondientes, consigo las firmas de los supuestos padres que lo aprobaron; abriste los ojos desmesuradamente, leyendo detalle a detalle cada oración, puntos, comas, que te dejaron sin habla.

Cuidadosamente te arrebato el documento, guardándolo en un lugar estratégico que te hizo sonrojar ligeramente; habías desviado sin querer la mirada donde lo había escondido temporalmente—Veo que lo entendiste asi que seguiré con la historia—comento sonriente, no hallaste vergüenza alguna por su osadía y discutirlo te delataría—En resumen, luego de tanta felicidad, llego el día trágico…

—El supuesto accidente

—Si—asintió—Veras, ese día, te quedaste solo en la casa de tu abuelo; nosotros salimos esa vez de compras y pensamos en comprarte comida en el camino, cuando regresamos te encontramos en la sala siendo atendido por paramédicos.

Querías recordar, hacer memoria de lo que te contaban, pero no encontraste nada, todo estaba en blanco; un historial que era reescrito conforme pasaba el tiempo, con nuevos datos que el subconsciente acepto sin que tú te dieras cuenta, solo para tener algo con que sostenerse y validar su existencia.

—No me creas a mí, sino a las cicatrices de tu cuerpo cariño, ellas hablan por sí solas; examínalas cuando tengas tiempo—sugirió tranquila, firme en hacerte creer su mentira, manteniendo el falso sentimiento de tristeza para darle más motivo a su actuación—Como decía, uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros y nos contó que te encontraron en la jaula de uno de los experimentos que estaban en el laboratorio, mal herido y con el repugnante oso muerto; quedaron a sombrados cuando te vieron en el suelo con un arma blanca en las manos y el teléfono colgando a un costado tuyo, y…...y…—contuvo las lágrimas como toda actriz—D-Discul-Discúlpame, no…no puedo continuar—bajo la mirada, ocultando sus ojos violetas cristalinos entre su flequillo

—Oye—llamaste indeciso, compadeciéndote de ella, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de empatía—No tienes por qué sentirte asi, ya paso

_—"__Se lo ha creído"_ —pensó Maya, sonriendo internamente por su gran actuación, dándole un toque extra dejando fluir sus lágrimas por su bello rostro de porcelana, una tras otra, fueron consumiéndose entre las sabanas— ¡Pero me duele ver que no te acuerdes de mí! —elevo el rostro, viéndote fijamente a los ojos, prontamente abrazándose de ti, "calmándose" al percatarse que asentiste y acariciabas su cabello buscando consolarla; no dándote cuenta que se reía a tus espaldas, inhalando entre sus sollozos el olor que desprendías_—"Mejor de lo que esperaba, mi inocente Tatsuya, viendo que el mismo poder que tu madre bloqueo, yo me encargue de liberarlo….con el único pago de ofrecer tu memoria a cambio, mas no tus habilidades, esas no, no quiero que seas un inútil e inservible arma…y ¿Por qué no amante?_" —reforzó su agarre, con el propósito de que la escucharas perfectamente.

_2 Años después…_

Tatsuya Yotsuba salía de su entrenamiento con el monje Kokonoe, un "amigo" de la familia, recomendado por Maya, "su" prometida. Por obvias razones se efectuaba en una habitación especial dentro de la casa, bajo constante vigilancia y cuidados por las maid´s dentro de la casa; hace un tiempo que se acoplo a este tipo de tratos y oponerse a estos no le convenía por lo escandalosas que eran. A pocas horas de partir a la preparatoria, se encamino a la habitación, seguido de ellas, que no estaban conformes hasta confirmar que todo se encontraba en orden; una le abrió la puerta, mientras otra tomo la toalla con la que se limpió el sudor de su arduo trabajo, y las dos restantes dejaron sus ropas en el canasto aun lado de la puerta corrediza de la bañera, acomodado según el reglamento lo exigía.

—Pueden irse, estaré listo en 30 minutos

— ¡Como ordene, Tatsuya-sama! —dicho eso, partieron en una reverencia, cerrando la puerta para darle mayor privacidad.

Tatsuya, suspiro sonoramente, realmente quería encerrarlas en la habitación y que no vieran la luz del día otra vez; le fastidiaba que fueran tan escandalosas, molestas, persistentes en atenderlo, entendía que era su trabajo más aun asi prefería que se mantuvieran lo más lejos de su vida privada o que lo dejaran respirar. Sin más tiempo que perder, fue desvistiéndose, delante de un gran espejo que decoraba la elegante y moderna habitación; que adquirió los gustos de su dueño conforme pasaron los años. Contemplo las nombradas cicatrices que Maya conto, algo le decía que estas fueron producto de algo más que un simple ataque animal, pero una parte en su interior le dijo que lo pospusiera para otro momento menos ajetreado; porque si no se retrasaría, continuo despojándose del resto de la ropa, caminando descalzo al baño. Durante ese periodo después de su despertar, se dejó crecer el cabello, ahora media a la mitad de su espalda, conservando el mismo corte de aquel dichoso flequillo; por simple gusto. Moviéndose al compás de sus pasos, dándole un toque más superficial y elegante a su apariencia.

Una vez dentro, abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando correr el agua por todo su cuerpo, como gotas de roció; que acariciaban cada parte de él.

5 minutos antes de la hora indicada, salió, vestido con el conocido uniforme de la primera preparatoria, destacando el símbolo de los que asistirían al primer curso. Estaba listo, pero faltaba la última prueba antes de librarse de esas sirvientas, en cuestión de segundos ideo un plan para salirse con las suyas; empleándolo luego de tomar su maleta, pistolas, CAD, dinero y lentes—"_Faltan dos minutos para que estén aquí"_ —observo el reloj de pared por unos instantes, colgándose los lentes en la camisa y apresurarse abrir la ventana emitiendo el menor ruido posible. Treinta segundos fueron suficientes para escabullirse la habitación, crear un puente temporal solido con ayuda de su CAD y saltar en el último escalón al suelo, al otro lado de la calle terminando los treinta segundos exactos; impecable, limpio sin ninguna gota de sudor corriendo por su rostro. Lejos escucho el llanto de las chicas por que nuevamente se les había escapado, imaginando que estas le darían la queja a Maya cuando llegara de su viaje de negocios.

_En la primera preparatoria…_

Una hermosa y simpática azabache de cabellos ondulados, con un curioso moño blanco con rayas azules detrás de su cabeza; saludaba a los nuevos ingresados, en lo que otra pero algo tímida chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, con un pasador de copos de nueve adornando su cabello guiaba a un grupo a su respectivo salón, dándole las indicaciones correspondientes. Un día tan perfecto y armonioso que Saegusa Mayumi no desaprovecharía…

Poco antes de que tocaran el timbre, Mayumi se tropezó al no ver donde caminaba por estar entretenida admirando el esfuerzo de sus amigos por recibir como se merecían a los últimos alumnos que ingresaban a la preparatoria.

— "¡Auch!, eso dolió"—se quejó pequeñamente la Saegusa desde su lugar

— ¿Estas bien? —escucho una voz masculina hablarle, tendiéndole la mano

—"Sí, eso creo"—se limitó a decir, aceptando su ayuda, cuanto menos se lo espero, su misterioso salvador la alzo, incorporándola delante suyo; quedando frente a frente, donde rojo y azul inesperadamente hicieron contacto. Los pétalos de Sakura los roció con su magnífico olor, el aire fue cómplice de ello, moviendo al ritmo de sus movimientos los cabellos de ambos al mismo tiempo y los rayos del sol alumbraron el rostro de quien gentilmente se compadeció en ayudarla; acelerando los ritmos cardiacos de la Saegusa. En cámara lenta vio como deshizo su agarre, dedicándole al mismo tiempo una de sus mejores sonrisas, leves pero significativas, cálidas; sin ningún rastro de lujuria en ella—G-Gracias

—Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho—negó este, quitando el pétalo que cayó en su nariz, con la punta de sus dedos; no dándose cuenta del sonrojo creciente de Mayumi—Mi nombre es Yotsuba Tatsuya, soy un estudiante de intercambio, encantado de conocerte

—Saegusa Mayumi, el placer es todo mío—sonrió—Seguramente eres del que hablo Ono-sensei en dirección…si quieres puedo guiarte a tu salón de clases, dado a lo que entendí es el mismo en el que iras conmigo—sugirió ya sin su sonrojo

—"_Ono Haruka….esto será interesante_", escuchando conversaciones ajenas—bromeo sutilmente para empatizar.

— ¡Claro que no!,…..vámonos ya, la ceremonia esta por empezar, Yotsuba-kun

—Vamos—se adelantó, dejando atrás a la apenada Saegusa, que aún no superaba su "pequeño" resbalón—Saegusa-san

—Ya voy—corrió Mayumi detrás de Tatsuya, que se detuvo a esperarla a la mitad del pasillo—Pensé que me dejarías…—comento algo agitada

—Sería muy descortés de mi parte si lo hiciera

—Tienes toda la razón—recobro su compostura como presidenta estudiantil—Tu deber como estudiante es esperar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, encargada de—

— ¿No llegaremos tarde?

— ¿Te gusta hacerme batallar no es asi? —pregunto a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros, no respondiendo ni un sí o un no, por respuesta— ¡Yotsuba-kun!

—Vamos—le extendió la mano desinteresadamente, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie.

Mayumi bufo, no podía odiarlo, era de admitir que es adorable su forma de ser….esperen, ¿Por qué pensaba asi de alguien que apenas conoció?, pensó que quizás se trataba del efecto de la primavera que la hacía ver las cosas como si no fueran nada, con tal de no arruinar su día. ¿ pero será eso del todo cierto?


	2. Chapter 2

_previos:_

— "¡Auch!, eso dolió"—se quejó pequeñamente la Saegusa desde su lugar

— ¿Estas bien? —escucho una voz masculina hablarle, tendiéndole la mano

—"Sí, eso creo"—se limitó a decir, aceptando su ayuda, cuanto menos se lo espero, su misterioso salvador la alzo, incorporándola delante suyo; quedando frente a frente, donde rojo y azul inesperadamente hicieron contacto. Los pétalos de Sakura los roció con su magnífico olor, el aire fue cómplice de ello, moviendo al ritmo de sus movimientos los cabellos de ambos al mismo tiempo y los rayos del sol alumbraron el rostro de quien gentilmente se compadeció en ayudarla; acelerando los ritmos cardiacos de la Saegusa. En cámara lenta vio como deshizo su agarre, dedicándole al mismo tiempo una de sus mejores sonrisas, leves pero significativas, cálidas; sin ningún rastro de lujuria en ella—G-Gracias

—Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho—negó este, quitando el pétalo que cayó en su nariz, con la punta de sus dedos; no dándose cuenta del sonrojo creciente de Mayumi—Mi nombre es Yotsuba Tatsuya, soy un estudiante de intercambio, encantado de conocerte

—Saegusa Mayumi, el placer es todo mío—sonrió—Seguramente eres del que hablo Ono-sensei en dirección…si quieres puedo guiarte a tu salón de clases, dado a lo que entendí es el mismo en el que iras conmigo—sugirió ya sin su sonrojo

—"_Ono Haruka….esto será interesante_", escuchando conversaciones ajenas—bromeo sutilmente para empatizar.

— ¡Claro que no!,…..vámonos ya, la ceremonia esta por empezar, Yotsuba-kun

—Vamos—se adelantó, dejando atrás a la apenada Saegusa, que aún no superaba su "pequeño" resbalón—Saegusa-san

—Ya voy—corrió Mayumi detrás de Tatsuya, que se detuvo a esperarla a la mitad del pasillo—Pensé que me dejarías…—comento algo agitada

—Sería muy descortés de mi parte si lo hiciera

—Tienes toda la razón—recobro su compostura como presidenta estudiantil—Tu deber como estudiante es esperar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, encargada de—

— ¿No llegaremos tarde?

— ¿Te gusta hacerme batallar no es asi? —pregunto a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros, no respondiendo ni un sí o un no, por respuesta— ¡Yotsuba-kun!

—Vamos—le extendió la mano desinteresadamente, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie.

Mayumi bufo, no podía odiarlo, era de admitir que es adorable su forma de ser….esperen, ¿Por qué pensaba asi de alguien que apenas conoció?, pensó que quizás se trataba del efecto de la primavera que la hacía ver las cosas como si no fueran nada, con tal de no arruinar su día. ¿ pero será eso del todo cierto?

* * *

><p><em>Pov. Tatsuya<em>

¿Hasta qué punto soy capaz de dejarme engañar?, es una pregunta muy remotamente abstracta e incrédula si lo ves desde otro punto de vista; la barrera que divide la verdad de la mentira es muy escaso y confusas. Simplificándolo a una manera más concisa o "bondadosa", acepte meterme en un problema para solucionar otro de "menor" grado. ¿Qué buscas de mí?, sería lo más obvio que uno exigiría, de ser prescindible hacerlo y derrumbar tu estrategia carente de planteamiento. No encuentro un nombre para describirlo, menos una razón para justificarlo, pero por lo que descifre en tus ojos no deseabas hacerlo y ahora me imagino que anhelas hallar una pronta resolución para liberarte de esta carga que tú misma has creado. Eres una maquinadora, podría decirse que a su vez una manipuladora por la forma en que utilizas la gracia y el carisma que conforman esas características con la que estas estructurada; en cambio yo, soy el peón de una tirana mujer aristócrata que se dice ser mi prometida, una mujer que se burla de la nobleza de los demás inclusive de la mía.

"_Tu nobleza te ciega, y por ello siempre terminas dañado o implicado en asuntos que no te conciernen….en cambio el verdadero responsable esta impecable y seguro de que volverás a correr como perro faldero a su lado cuando este en otra situación similar"_

Conocida frase que utiliza cuando esta placentera con las copas de vino del almacén de los Yotsuba. Conocidos somos y seremos a lo largo del tiempo, predestinados al error, unidos por una mentira a la cual nombraste como "mentira piadosa". No fue mi elección seguirte el juego, por instantes pensé en abandonarte y dejarte sucumbir al cumplimiento del matrimonio que arreglaron exclusivamente para obtener beneficios mutuos pero…las palabras emergieron por si solas, como si se hubieran visto reflejados en ti y en el profundo del subconsciente concibiera un extraño sentimiento de solidaridad, que evito que desistiera y finalmente hablara; dando credibilidad a la falacia y asi mismo al arrepentimiento silencioso. ¿Aun crees que con solo engrandecer la situación te dejaran en paz?, si fuera ese el caso, el matrimonio forzado hubiera cesado…

Ocurrió después de la ceremonia, a escasos metros de dirigirnos al salón que nos correspondía, coincidimos en el camino de Itsuwa Hirofumi; sin dar sin dar la minuciosa examinación a su persona y según los datos que detenidamente estudie sobre su familia, él es el sujeto con el que te comprometieron. Una escoria insignificante de menor peligro, que comparada con los prestigios robados que tiene el clan de donde proviene no es mucha la diferencia. Su complexión física no destaca del género común, puede ejercerse como una buena persona con su aspecto "inocente" y "honesto", sin embargo solo demuestra lo superficial y oculta sus negativas para agradar a los demás. El hecho de que ahora estudie en este sitio significa que la presion sobre ti aumento, forzándote a "enamorarte" de su imagen con la razón de "suavizar" el sufrimiento que vivirás casada con alguien que no despierta ni un sentimiento fuera de la amistad en ti y de buenas a primeras aceptes la basura que ellos te ofrecen. Comparado contigo mi caso es un mar confusiones, un mundo tambaleante lleno de incógnitas sin resolver, nada que disuelva o devuelva las memorias perdidas de mi vida pasada.

— "Me odiare por esto pero…Yotsuba-kun, ¿podrias hacerte pasar por mi novio?, es una situación de vida o muerte, te juro que te lo compensare pero, lo que menos quiero es darles más motivos para enfrascarme con él" —susurraste en mi oído no importándote que la interrogante en la cara de Itsuwa Hirofumi se transformara en curiosidad. Imagine esta situación, pero nunca llegue a pensar que se hiciera realidad, sé que eso es lo que uno menos quiere y estando en tu situación es viable hacerlo; pero es una idea muy descuidada, esa petición que cualquiera con mente sucia entendería que darías más de lo recibirás. No eres cuidadosa, no sabes lo que abarca, ni siquiera me conoces a fondo para arriesgarte de esa forma; tienes suerte que no soy de ese tipo de personas que no piensan con la cabeza.

—"Depositar plena confianza en un desconocido, es de admirarse….pero viendo el caso en el que estas, aceptare y guardare para otra ocasión que se amerite tu oferta" —susurre, acariciando uno de sus mechones, consiguiendo el imprescindible sonrojo que cultivaba en sus mejillas.

_Fin pov. Tatsuya_

* * *

><p><em>—"¿Acepto?...esto es una bocanada de aire para mí, de haberlo planeado no habría funcionado<em>" —suspiro la Saegusa aliviada, saludando desde una distancia segura al Itsuwa que, sonrió por cortesía a la actitud sin igual que la acompañaba; correspondiendo al saludo, no deteniendo la captura de cada una de sus acciones.

—Itsuwa Hirofumi, por fin nos encontramos, soy Yotsuba Tatsuya, novio de Saegusa Mayumi; encantado de conocerte—extendió su mano por educación propia, tomando el papel correspondiente como suyo.

—Ya…ya me di cuenta no tienes que repetir lo que otros ya escucharon—contesto secamente el Itsuwa, argumentando su punto de pista, observando al Yotsuba con ojos escrutadores barrerlo—Aunque no comprendo que vio de interesante en ti—desecho bruscamente el saludo, escupiendo en su cara descaradamente

— ¿Y asi piensas que aceptara el compromiso que tu familia y la de ella acordaron? —redujo la distancia, quedando a diez pasos del Itsuwa, una cosa era cuestionar el "noviazgo" que tenía con la Saegusa, otra que se atreviera a escupirle con su asquerosa saliva en la cara, en menos de que se contaran los pasos repelió un golpe de poca fuerza del contrario; siendo esto suficiente para que lo interceptara, tomando su puño y retorcer su brazo detrás de su espalda, clavándolo en el suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, apuntando con la pistola que salió velozmente de su manga, sobre su cuello y con su pie pisoteara la única mano sobrante que tuvo durante cuatro segundos—Sigo pensando que eres un miserable al que comprometieron con una persona que ni conoce por completo como último recurso a su pobreza que paulatinamente se hace más evidente

—Tatsuya-kun, ya basta, no sigas con esto—pidió Mayumi, ligeramente preocupada por el Itsuwa y por la reputación a futuro de "su" novio— ¡No es forma correcta de arreglarlo!

—Pero la única forma de que el entienda que no debe meterse donde no lo llaman—reforzó su agarre, escuchando los quejidos y maldiciones del irreconocible Hirofumi, que trato de perra a la única persona que abogo en su momento a su favor.

—Desearas no haber nacido—dijo ella con voz entre cortada y sombría, sonriendo dulcemente, en el tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos—Esta **perra** te mostrara de lo que es capaz, normalmente no recurro a la violencia pero en casos como estos no me dejas alternativa.

* * *

><p><em>En ese mismo día en la vida de Shiba Miyuki…<em>

Esto es el precio del silencio, un pasado que día a día te obliga a pagar y doblegarte por un "insignificante" error. No temes, ni te detienes a pensar lo expuesta que estas al resguardarte en una solitaria casa, no cuenta con la protección necesaria para ti, menos del servicio de las personas que practicamente hacían todo por ti, los cuales a su tiempo te fastidiaron; ahora estas por tu cuenta, bajo tus propias reglas. Con tan solo once años, decidiste vivir lejos de tus familiares, no es de sorprenderse, sino de admirarse. El rencor que les guardas es más grande que el vano deseo de volver a ser la marioneta de la familia, más aun cuando ellos te dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitabas.

Los años pasaron y pasaron, la marioneta desde entonces aprendió a vivir por su cuenta, cobrando vida propia. El camino no fue nada fácil, fue de suponerse puesto que regía su vida por medio de entrenamientos y nuevas costumbres que no eran acordes a una niña de su edad más si de una joven doncella dedico cada instante de su vida para proteger a los inocentes involucrados en las insensatas guerras provocadas entre los mismos clanes. Más hubo una cosa que nunca conseguiste superar, el dolor que te produjo "esa" persona. Tu existencia cuelga de la remota esperanza de reencontrarte con él, la persona que te arrebataron en ese **_fatídico día_**…

Hoy se cumplen seis años de su desaparición, y con la pesar de avanzar a un nuevo año, te sometiste a ir a la preparatoria dispuesta disminuir el conflicto mental en el que te hallabas a causa de la maldición de tus recuerdos que constantemente perturban la poca paz que te resta. Una vez en el instituto, contribuiste junto a otros encargados a recibir a los de nuevo ingreso y ser su instructora provisional como en otras ocasiones similares que experimentaste en un tiempo no tan remoto a este. Nada que una sonrisa, un poco de paciencia y una pequeña introducción reglamentaria podía arreglar en cuestión de minutos.

—Es todo lo que puedo decirles por el momento, ahora si gustan acompañarme—sugeriste, invitándolos al centro donde se realizaba las ceremonias—Los llevare al lugar de la ceremonia que está por iniciar

— ¡Si! —asintieron todos a tu mandato, capturando una de tus sonrisas

—Bien, es por aquí—los guiaste por el largo del pasillo, hasta esos terrenos ya poblados de estudiantes. Al llegar, partiste a una dirección diferente, ya habiendo arreglado otras indicaciones extra para el nuevo alumnado que abordara a la primera preparatoria; soltando el primer suspiro de esta mañana.

Faltaba una última cosa antes de iniciar las clases, dar el emotivo discurso que elevara los ánimos de los ingresados, nada nuevo para ti; sin embargo el discurso perdió interés en ti, dejando las huecas palabras a su paso que no alcanzarían la parte más sensible de tu ser. Reuniste todas las energías e inspiración posible conforme ibas avanzando a tu destino, el eco de tus pasos resonaban y tu respiración le hacía segunda; preparándose para presentarse hacia una gran cantidad de personas, imaginando que "_esa_" persona te estaría apoyando al menos en esencia. Nada que 'pudiera cumplirse después de tanto invocarlo dentro de tu mente, mas eso lo encontrarías cuando el momento se diera, en las circunstancias menos esperadas.

Diste comienzo a la presentación, tus piernas ya no flaqueaban como antes, tu voz firme y segura, daban paso a un sinfín de oraciones motivacionales; agregando un toque de felicidad, agradeciendo que se hayan escogido esta institución, aun cuando en realidad no lo sentías asi. Con ojos escrutadores, barriste a cada uno de los que estaban dentro, saltándote los rostros de tus conocidos y amigos; claro que todo en una milésima de segundos, deteniéndote en uno en particular. Refunfuñaste internamente el hecho de que la persona que capturo tu atención se encontraba en los últimos asientos, siéndote complicado distinguir sus rasgos; pero cumplía los requisitos para que te propusieras ir a conocerlo después de terminar la ceremonia, claro si primero este no se desvanecía como las escasas oportunidades que tuviste los años anteriores de hallar alguna pista de "_esa_" persona; tanto así que ya lo sentías repetitivo. Al término del discurso saliste disparada en busca de aquel sujeto, pero la suerte no estuvo de tu lado, él ya se había marchado con la persona "equivocada"; y si eso no fuera suficiente, la colisión que hubo al salir te retraso más de lo esperado. La silueta desdibujada de ese joven, fue un amortiguador para soportar y esperar que toda la bola de estudiantes de diversos grados se dispersara, lástima que te enterraste tanto en esa imagen que ni cuenta te diste en que momento ya te encontrabas asistiendo a la segunda clase, tan sumida estabas en tus pensamientos que hasta creíste que se trataba de un sueño. Te recriminaste a ti misma al tiempo que fuiste expulsada de tu mente por el resonar de la voz del maestro, el muy canijo se le dio la gana de subir el tono para sacarte de tu paisaje mental; solo para dar un mensaje que recibió de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Bien alumnos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo integrante en el grupo, pasa—invito al "intruso" que pondría tu mundo de cabeza, que descarado de su parte, ¿o tal vez no?

Un silencio incomodo se formó, nadie esperaba esa noticia a diferencia de la Saegusa que tenía una sonrisa traviesa decorando su rostro, te infundiste de valor para preguntarle a la causante de aquella situación, pero de un momento para otro giraste tu atención al frente en contra de tu voluntad; dado que tu cuerpo se movió por si solo para presenciar la entrada de aquel sujeto desconocido.

Su figura impactante, altero más tus sentidos, reorganizando cada uno de tus recuerdos en un parpadeo; comparando incisivamente sus caminares con el Tatsuya de tus memorias, aunque el majestuoso cabello del castaño mayor le dificultaba contemplar con exactitud su rostro de porcelana. No se trataba de cualquier caminar, el sujeto sabia moverse con elegancia, que fríamente calculo; manteniendo en una sola sintonía sus emociones, mostrando una apacible apariencia. Una vez frente al grupo se presentó como si lo hubiera, utilizando la entonación adecuada para agradar a los observadores.

—Mi nombre es Yotsuba Tatsuya, encantados de conocerlos, por favor cuiden de mí como a uno de ustedes—hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto hacia sus superiores, ajeno a tu presencia a diferencia de ti que sufrías del cruel síntoma de sentimientos reencontrados; teniendo que correr la mirada para que no te viera llorar. Multiplicándose al momento que uso el "honorable" apellido del clan al que no correspondían.

_—"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué apareces hasta ahora?, ¿Cómo es posible que todos mis esfuerzos por encontrarte, vienes y derrumbas mis esfuerzos como si nada?; Onii-sama…"_—te mordiste el labio inferior, reprimiendo la necesidad de llorar, ignorando los murmullos generados por "_esa_" persona a quien tanto amas_—"Usando el apellido de quienes marcaron diferencia entre nosotros"_

—Gracias Yotsuba-san, puede tomar asiento en el último asiento de la última fila que está cerca de la ventana, honestamente el único que nos queda disponible— ¿el ultimo?, eso significaría que lo tendrías a tan solo tres asientos detrás del tuyo.

¿Suerte?, ¿maldición?, ¿O causa del mismo destino que se apiado de ti?; posiblemente una combinación de las tres, mas no una fortuna, luego de verlo inclinarse hacia su asiento no prestándote ni la más mínima atención.

* * *

><p>Las clases continuaron, siguiendo su curso normal, miraste por el espejo del polvo a "esa" persona con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sonreíste pequeñamente, aun con los años seguía teniendo las mismas costumbres de ignorar un tema irreverente para él. Los minutos pasaron, la sesión de hoy parecía de antaño, entendía al profe por repetir lo visto en el año anterior pero, resultaba exhaustivo escucharlo por cuarta ocasión solo porque uno de sus compañeros salió de gracioso cautivando al profesor con el propósito de hacerlo repetir algo ya comprendido al derecho y al revés. Todos sin contar al Yotsuba esperaban el toque del timbre, contando los segundos restantes en los que su libertad seria concedida; en el último segundo, el maestro pasó lista, apuntando como trabajo estudiar un par de páginas, finalizando cuanto el sonido del timbre se desplazó por cada uno de los pasillos y salones dando el maravilloso regalo de una libertad temporal.<p>

—Bien pueden salir—anuncio el profesor, habiendo comprobado que todos hubieran anotado la tarea

Algunos salieron, otros se quedaron a conocer al nuevo integrante entre esos el grupo del consejo y comité estudiantil que peleaban para tenerlo en su equipo, Mayumi dio sus puntos de vista, Mari Watanabe igual, pese a pocos instantes de conocerlo tenía la sensación de que les sería de gran ayuda en su área de trabajo; Katsuto Juumonji asimilo la situación, en lo que Suzune Ichihara devoraba otro libro y cuestionaba al Yotsuba, colocándolo en un pequeño debate mental que dedujo con rapidez y contesto con claridad a su pregunta en lo que respondía las de los demás alumnos que lo rodearon por completo.

—Yo…—el sonido de un celular, interrumpió su decisión—Discúlpenme—se levantó de su asiento, creando un camino libre el cual seguir, contestando una vez afuera la llamada.

—Buen día querido—hablo Maya con el tono de voz que se le caracterizaba—Siento interrumpirte en tu horario escolarizado, pero quería—

—No pasa ni un día en que preguntes como me encuentro, lo sé, te preocupas por mí pero, ¿no crees que es obsesivo hacerlo todos los días?

—Es que no paso ni un solo día pensando en ti Tatsuya-kun, "_eso incluye la ansiedad de probar la nueva droga a la que me he vuelto adicta"_ —se relamió los labios la Yotsuba, soltando un pequeño gemido que exigía su presencia de aquel individuo castaño lo más pronto posible

Erizando cada uno de los bellos corporales de Tatsuya, sonrojándolo lo necesario para sentir un pudor invadir su cuerpo, dando un ligero y discreto pasar de saliva por la garganta—D-Deja de hacerlo—exigió, maldiciéndose por el tenue temblor de su voz, odiando haber experimentado un acercamiento muy comprometedor con la Yotsuba como para llegar a ese momento ocurrente en que escucho ese mismo tono detonante de placer.

— ¿No te gustaría volver escucharlo en esta noche? —sonrió victoriosa, recargándose por completo en la silla, moviendo cómodamente y a su tiempo la cucharilla en el café—Te aseguro que ninguno de la servidumbre interferirá como la vez anterior del año pasado.

—Fue un accidente—recordó Tatsuya

—Si fue un "accidente", ¿Por qué no paraste de besarme?, es más que una atracción física querido

—Te sentaste sobre mis piernas, arrebataste la copa de mis manos y me besaste

—Pero fue excitante, nunca imagine que tus labios tuvieran ese sabor dulce y adictivo, a decir verdad pensé que tardarías mucho en aprender a besar pero…—pauso la ojos morados con tonos lilas—Conseguiste seguirme el ritmo

—Hablas maravillas de aquel beso, pero antes justo antes de la cena, me pareció saborear una sustancia diferente en el vino—hizo una observación el castaño, dispersando esa sensación carnal que bombardeaba su cuerpo sin piedad

—Estas imaginando cosas que no son—contesto sin una pisca de equivocación en esa corta oración —Y si quieres comprobar que tu prometida no miente—agrego resentida—Al finalizar la escuela ve directamente a la casa….Tatsuya-kun solo buscas cualquier excusa para hacerme daño, ¿Qué mi amor no es capaz de calmar tus inseguridades sobre mí?

—….Hablaremos más tarde, está por comenzar la tercera clase—suspiro, no hallando que responderle, lo que menos quería era cargar otro peso (problema) mas—Hasta pronto—colgó

—On….Y-Yotsuba-kun—hablo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

—"_Que no sea lo que creo que es_" —pidió internamente, deteniendo su caminar y asi girarse, quedando frente a la inoportuna dueña de aquella voz; volviéndole el alma al cuerpo al ver que no se trataba de la Saegusa, puesto que no estaba en condiciones para actuar en el papel que los relacionaba— ¿Se le ofrece algo, senpai?

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no va contra el reglamento—sonrió pequeñamente la femenina—Shiba Miyuki, para servirte—reverencio levemente

—Lo siento, ¿se le ofrece algo Miyuki-san? —reconfiguro la pregunta

—Realmente no, solo quería saludarte—mintió Miyuki, soportando las delgadas fibras de su corazón separarse del resto—Solo Miyuki, por favor

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero si permanezco con esta duda, ira en contra de mi verdadera naturaleza; sería un beneficio para mi armar un pequeño rompecabezas a diferencia del resto que sigue sin completarse—guardo el móvil en su bolsillo, replanteándose la pregunta dentro de su mente de manera que cuando saliera no se desviara de qué modo iba dirigido.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, sino lo contrario estamos aquí para ayudar a solucionar sus dudas—negó la Shiba, dando a entender que continuara

— ¿Usted es un familiar de Yotsuba Maya?

—Lamentablemente si—asintió la morena corriendo la mirada en otra dirección, percibiendo como caía el resto de su corazón_—"¡Reconóceme, te lo suplico….ayúdame a pensar que esto solo se trata de un cruel sueño"!…... ¡tú no le perteneces, tú no eres como ellos Onii-sama!...concédeme la oportunidad de descubrir que es lo que ha pasado contigo…...por favor…"_

—Lo—

—No—volvió su mirada hacia el derramando un par de lágrimas—Yo fui la que acepte responder cualquier pregunta, ahora que te respondido, ¿me dejarías llamarte "Onii-sama"?, sé que es un atrevimiento muy grande de mi parte pero te veo como un hermano mayor a quien respetar

Tatsuya sonrió con un deje de nostalgia, no le molestaba pero tampoco le agradaba sentir ese incomodo calor e instinto de hermandad atravesarlo—No…

—Lo sabía—

—Por el momento, déjeme reconsiderarlo—paso sus pulgares por el contorno de los ojos de la Shiba, limpiando el camino de que abandonaron el sitio en el que se ocultaban—No es común que alguien me llame de esa forma, es por eso que necesito algo de tiempo—palpo su cabeza, suponiendo que se había anticipado antes de que terminara de hablar—Solo te pido que esperes un poco más Miyuki—susurro, palpando suavemente su cabeza

—L-Lo hare si asi lo desea "_Onii-sama_" Yotsuba-kun—titubeo la nombrada tornándose de colores, hace años que "esa" persona no la tocaba y aun asi logra estremecerla, al punto de sonrojarla y provocar que su corazón latiera casi afuera de su órbita, a pesar de lo dañado que estaba.

Viejos tiempos que añora recuperar….

* * *

><p><strong>Siento no actualizar pronto, debido a la falta de inspiracion e ideas revueltas no lo habia podido subir aqui es la 1:05 de la mañana y bueno queria subirlo aun sabiendo que voy a la escuela en la mañana o.o...se terminaron las vacaciones u.u, nos vemos pronto, cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en comentar amigo :D. gracias por su atención<strong>

respuestas del autor:

Ferduran: hola buenas noches, dias o madrugadas Ferduran-san, la verdad si que es un poco confuso lo de las cicatrices pero las conservo por un bien propio, considerando que mantenerlas en ese estado como una promesa que no descansara hasta recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos, recordandose con ellos que la historia contada por Maya tenia varios puntos que no cuadraban por el modo en que estaban realizadas las cicatrices, lo cual explicare por completo en el capitulo 3 de la historia n.n .Con respecto a Miyuki describi parte de su historia en este capitulo para darle una introducción adecuada a la historia o al menos eso me parecio

Kaname26: Gracias, la verdad pense que esta historia no llegaria a mas por que no le segui todo a corde a la original, espero que este tambien les haya gustado :D, gracias nuevamente Kana-san n.n espero verte pronto por aqui. siento la demora, las musas no estaban conmigo (inspiracion) jejeje...

UsuiTakumiSenpai:Jejeje hola senpai, lo del triangulo amoroso no lo dudes, habra XD, cierto que esa Maya tiene sus mañas propias para encadenar a Tatsuya, pero Mayumi no se quedara atras no es tan inocente y al tiempo que desarrolle sentimientos mas profundos por nuestro protagonista se le complicaran las cosas y miyuki por su parte hara incapie para ¿interrumpirlos?. bueno eso dependiendo como se vaya desarrollando la pequeña Shiba XD, gracias y espero verte pronto por aqui tambien, si gustas claro. 


End file.
